1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security devices and, more particularly, to a device for attachment to a conventional-type hand-held remote control to allow the remote control to be manipulated conveniently by a user while prohibiting unauthorized removal of the remote control from the premises.
2. Background Art
Hand-held remote controls have enjoying increased popularity in the electronics field. Remote controls are commonly employed with stereo equipment, televisions, and the like.
While remote controls have become a great convenience to consumers, they have also presented a serious problem to purveyors of electronics. The compact size of the remote controls makes them particularly vulnerable to theft. This is particularly true given the conventional layout of electronic stores.
Typically, vertically spaced shelves are lined with television sets, with most sets having an associated remote control. There may be literally hundreds of the remote controls accessible to the consuming public in a single store. It is quite simple for a thief to drop the remote control in a pocket or handbag and walk out of the store undetected.
The same problem is dealt with by motel/hotel operators. For the convenience of the clientele, television remote controls are commonly provided to facilitate operation of the television set from the beds. In the absence of some security device, the motel/hotel patron can easily pack away the remote control in his or her luggage upon departing.
The problem with theft has recently been aggravated by the construction of remote controls for a more universal function. That is, some remote controls are programmable to operate a wide range of equipment.
One solution to the theft of remote controls in hotels/motels has been to require a deposit for the use of the remote control by the patron. This is a considerable inconvenience to both the hotel/motel operator and the clientele.
Another solution to the above problem has been to anchor the remote control to the nightstand in the hotel/motel so that only pivoting movement of the remote control relative to an anchoring member is permitted. This is a problem in that anchoring of the remote control to a certain extent defeats its primary purpose - convenient operation of the television from any of a number of remote locations in the room. The user is required to lean over the nightstand to operate the remote control and must line the remote control up with the television set without obstructing the line of the signal between the remote control and the television set. The remote control is often inconveniently located so that it is difficult for the user to identify the particular buttons on the remote control to effect the desired operation of the television set. This same type of system has been employed in some retail establishments with the same shortcomings.
Some electronic stores will keep remote controls off of the store shelves to solve the theft problem. However, some electronics are operable only through a remote control and thus precluding access to the remote control precludes the potential customer from operating the electronics on site. Potential purchasers commonly wish to operate electronics through the full range of functions before deciding upon whether or not to make a purchase. Accordingly, precluding access to the remote control may result in lost sales to the store owner.
A further alternative is to employ relatively expensive electronic security devices on each control. However, some of these systems are sufficiently expensive that they are not cost justifiable given the relative inexpensive nature of the remote controls. Nonetheless, when remote control theft occurs on a large scale, it becomes a considerable expense to store operators, which loss may be ultimately passed on to the consumer through an increase in the price of the goods.